Wii Fit Plus
'''Wii Fit Plus is a fitness game for the Wii. It is considered to be an expansion pack of Wii Fit, but the original is not needed to play this game. The game is an enhanced version of Wii Fit. In addition to the original Wii Fit activities and options, Wii Fit Plus incorporates 15 new balance and aerobics games (referred to as "Training Plus") and six new strength training and yoga activities. New features include a calorie burning counter, the ability for users to create custom fitness regimens or choose from a number of specialized routines based on specific objectives and available time, as well as having the option to create profiles for pets and babies. Users are also able to navigate more quickly between exercises. Differences *Three new yoga poses are added. *Three new strength exercises are added. *A whole new genre of games, Training Plus. *My Wii Fit Plus center, which hosts a wide variety of training routines. *Calorie check, shows how many calories one has burned while exercising, and comparing them to food items. *Wii Fit Age Test expansion, now has one balance test and one mental test. *Baby and pet mode, which allow to weigh your baby or pet, and keep track of progress. Gameplay Wii Fit Plus provides all of the original activities in Wii Fit in addition to fifteen Balance/Aerobics games (in a separate category called "Training Plus") and six Yoga and Strength-Training exercises unique to the game. *'Yoga' **Spine Extension **Gate **Grounded V *'Strength Training' **Balance Bridge **Single-Leg Reach **Side Lunge *'Training Plus' Games marked with an asterisk (*) are remakes of games from the original Wii Fit. **Perfect 10 **Island Cycling **Rhythm Kung-Fu **Driving Range **Segway Circuit **Bird's-Eye Bulls-Eye **Snowball Fight **Obstacle Course **Tilt City **Rhythm Parade **Big Top Juggling **Skateboard Arena **Table Tilt Plus* **Balance Bubble Plus* **Basic Run Plus* Pet and Baby mode Two new features that were added are ways to keep track of your pet's weight, and also your baby's weight. To do so, someone who has a profile needs to hold the baby or pet while on the board. If the person holding didn't take their body test that day, they will be prompted to do so. The game calculates the difference between the weight the holder had during their body test, and the weight of the pet or baby mode weight. It will also show up with the BMI rating, with the rankings being: underweight, normal, overweight, obese. Pet mode Pet mode can be accessed by, on the game menu, choosing the "add a pet" button. This will bring up a registration page, where information will be asked. You can also customize your pets appearance. Baby mode Baby mode can be accessed through the regular way of registering people. When it asks for the birthdate, if the date makes the person less than three years of age, they will be registered as a baby. As a baby, they can only take the weight test. Training is blocked off until their age is three years old. External links *Official website *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/302iyVngKObUqm2AVjLz9JmUof-_y9Ln Wii Fit Plus] at Nintendo.com Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Fitness games Category:2009 video games Category:Wii